Wireless telecommunication networks often include User Equipment (UE) (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, laptop computers, etc.) that communicate with Radio Access Network (RAN) nodes (e.g., base stations) to connect to, and register with, a core network. Doing so may provide UEs with access to a variety of network services, such as voice calls, text messages, Internet access, and other data services (e.g., video streaming, content filtering, etc.). These services may be provided by systems and devices located in the wireless telecommunication network itself (e.g., within the core network) or from an external device (e.g., a device accessible via the Internet).